vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
121022-how-about-adding-flying-mounts-and-floating-cities
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- It would really harm the way Nexus is currently to institute flying mounts. So much happens on the ground that flying would just bypass. They'd have to add a lot more aerial elements to keep it from being what flying in WoW was. However, Wildstar is a sci fi game, and there is every good reason to arrange an area in space with starships. In that case, there's not a "ground" in which everything takes place and is organized on that you're bypassing, you can organize elements in space so that all existing enemies, stations, items, and obstacles are built to be experienced in three dimensions. That would be exciting. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Bleh, not a huge fan of underwater zones, but i expect they'll do and underwater zone right. | |} ---- That was the idea in WoW. The idea of flying mounts seemed like a cool idea. However, in a game with a defined "ground", all the action is anchored to it. Flying essentially made you immortal unless you flew through an area they specifically added flying enemies. This isn't the case for designed 3d spaces like space fields, because everything is built specifically to float free in space. That's harder to do in a place with actual gravity, because the organizational plane of the area is a hard, defined surface and the only way to make it more 3d is to make more hard, defined surfaces. In WoW, adding flying mounts killed the world. It meant you could simply fly from leveling location to leveling location. Players essentially got bored because, as weird as it is to say, a lot of the fun of an MMORPG is rooted in inconvenience. Flying over an area makes it feel like less of a Lord of the Rings style journey and more of a plane ride. When you could fly not just from hub to hub, but literally from enemy to enemy, it destroyed the feel of the world as an environment because you no longer inhabited the ground more than you had to. I actually ran an RP guild as a motorcycle gang so we could use our ground mounts to get from place to place; the areas feel so much more engaging when you have to follow cliffs, navigate roads, and avoid the odd roaming enemy. Now, in space, the reason it would be a different story is because there is no "ground". Every single item has to be organized in 3d space from the very beginning, and there is not an organizing "plane" onto which all scenery and elements must relate. You can't fly "over" something in space because "over" doesn't really exist, everything is around and every enemy can follow you in every direction, every item can be approached from every side, and you never have to be turned relative to any one direction. They could do a lot with it, and said we will venture into space eventually. I'll be interested to see what they come up with. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- You mean like hoverboards? :D | |} ---- Get outta here with that nonsense! | |} ---- ---- *hooray* First world problems of someone with Thalassophobia. | |} ---- There was a misunderstanding of what Carbine said that freaked people out on flying mounts.(we even had a giant thread as well about why flying mounts are bad/good as a result) Carbine had stated that they built Wildstar in a way that they could implement flying mounts in the future if they wanted to and elaborated that they didn't put flying mounts into the game because they didn't want it to be jsut a point A to B convenience and a potential world pvp issue. So unlike WoW where they had to retroactively modify their coding and the terrain, etc...Wildstar is capable of handling flying mounts out the gate. What I think would be nice is if they utilized their break out and or "F trigger" to be a launch and landing sequence, combined with landing zones/ports to alleviate air to ground issues. I'm very very sorry to hear that. I know it can be frustrating and hope that it isn't intense enough to channel from gaming, but I do understand a bit how that can feel. Something that may help is trying Energy Psychology I think that's what it was called. When I used to play Champions Online, we had a person in our supergroup that had issues with going to Lemuria(an entire underwater zone) and that seemed to help them. I believe it was a form of ti chi or something they did, but I don't remember exact details... | |} ---- ---- Well I've been able to pull through before in games like GW2 where the water seems very realistic to me and they had the nerve to add a zombie megalodon in there >.> I'm hoping that the wildstar graphics will numb the fear a bit, but if all else fails I'll just be breathing heavily, taking breaks, and never do my dailies there :D Anyways it's good to have different zones like farside o/ We need an underwater zone for sure. | |} ---- ---- ---- ----